1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beam imprinting disk for storing data, sound or video, and more particularly to a beam imprinting disk which can be selectively used to perform beam imprinting or paint printing by providing with an area for paint printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using optical medium to store data has the advantages of small size and large capacity, so the optical medium has been widely used in the industries of software, audio-video selling or lending, or even widely used to duplicate data or rewrite display film since the popularization of the rewriter.
After rewriting the disk, the user always write a label on a label predetermined surface. Conventionally, the user firstly writes the label on a paster by using a pen, and then sticks the paster on the label predetermined surface, or directly writes on the label predetermined surface by using an oil pen. The latter method is convenient, but the manufactured label is unbeautiful, and the user can only write ordinary words and cannot manufacture beautiful patterns. Therefore, an optical printing disk which can utilize the printer and the rewriter to print is developed, which allows the consumer to manufacture beautiful and professional patterns and words on the label predetermined surface of the disk by himself/herself.
Referring to FIG. 1, an ink jet disk 10 which can utilize the printer to print is shown, which is provided with a supporting layer 11, a full rewriting layer 12 is formed on the supporting layer 11, and a full ink layer 13 is formed on the rewriting layer 12. By such arrangements, the ink jet disk 10 can be fed into the printer to manufacture patterns and words on the ink layer 13, such that the manufactured patterns and words have dark and light colors, but such an ink jet disk 10 must be cooperated with a special ink jet printer.
Referring to FIG. 2, an optical printing disk 20 which can utilize the rewriter to print is shown, which is provided with a supporting layer 21, and a photosensitive rewriting layer 22 is formed on the supporting layer 21. A bottom surface of the supporting layer 21 of the optical printing disk 20 is a data-rewriting surface 23, and a top surface of the photosensitive rewriting layer 22 is a label predetermined surface 24. The data-rewriting surface 23 is provided for rewriting the data. After the user places a beam imprinting optical disk drive under the opposite surface of the label predetermined surface 24, the beam imprinting optical disk drive will send out different laser beams to expose the photosensitive rewriting layer 22, so as to produce different transparency at different positions by different exposure times, thus producing the patterns. However, such an optical printing disk 20 has some disadvantages, such as, it must cooperate with the beam imprinting optical disk drive to use and takes a lot of time to produce the patterns, for example, each disk costs 5-20 minutes, and is formed with a gradient layer with a single color and cannot be formed with colorful patterns.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.